


Muffins

by diasybe



Series: MCYT Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Muffins, a medal, a medal for putting up with this five-year-old, and managing to keep your sanity mostly intact in the process, bad deserves a medal tbh, here you go sir, skeppy is actually such a child i cant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasybe/pseuds/diasybe
Summary: It's pretty obvious- the dynamic duo makes some muffins! It's fluffy, it's so fluffy. In this fic, the boys are just friends, but I am not opposed to some good old shipping. Basically, take their relationship any way you want :)
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: MCYT Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057238
Kudos: 53





	Muffins

“Bad.” Silence.

“Hey, Bad.”

No response.

Skeppy took in a deep breath. “ _BAAAAAAAAA-”_

“ _What_ , Skeppy?” the person in question finally snapped, half-turning out of his chair to peer at his friend. His mood immediately lifted once he caught sight of him, and he had to stifle a giggle.

Skeppy frowned. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” Bad lied innocently, still struggling to hold in laughter at the sight of his roommate hanging upside down over the back of their couch, arms dangling, pouting like a child. “What did you need?”

The younger man scowled self-consciously and heaved himself upright, folding his arms and staring at Bad. “I’m so _bored_ ,” he whined.

Bad sighed. “I know, you’ve been saying it for the past three hours. Hold your muffins, I’ve only got a bit of this video left to edit.”

Skeppy’s stomach grumbled. He groaned dramatically and clutched it. “Great, now I’m bored _and_ hungry.”

_No, Skeppy_ , was what Bad wanted to say. _I have work to do. Besides, you’re an adult, you can make food for yourself._ But then he looked into Skeppy’s mournful, wide eyes which were the literal definition of _puppy-dog eyes_ , and then the words “Oh, alright, let’s bake some muffins” were slipping out of his mouth.

The way his best friend’s eyes lit up and he bounded happily to the kitchen made Bad think wryly that it was worth it if he didn’t get a video out for the second month in a row if he could see that expression more often.

_30 Minutes, A Quick Grocery Trip, and A Tantrum later~_

“So what does the recipe say?”

Bad glanced up from his phone and choked. “Sk- what are you _wearing_?”

Skeppy glanced down with a mischievous grin and twirled. “You like?” The apron, which had _Be nice to me or I’ll poison your food_ embroidered in blood-red, flapped with his spin.

“It’s… very unique,” Bad tried.

Skeppy laughed. The glint in his eye was slightly worrying. He made as if to grab the phone from Bad’s hand, who held it up high, out of the shorter’s reach.

“ _BAAAAAAAAA-_ ”

He gave Skeppy the phone.

“It says to preheat the oven to 350o.”

Moments from a night some months ago when Skeppy had gotten drunk and nearly burned down the apartment flashed before Bad’s eyes and he hastily said, “I’ll take care of the oven.” His friend scoffed and returned to the recipe.

They fell into an easy rhythm, Skeppy shouting out instructions and ingredients and Bad cheerfully following his lead. Occasionally, Skeppy would come to wherever Bad was mixing and stick a finger in the bowl, citing a need to be sure the ingredients were truly sifted. Part of the elder wanted to warn him about the dangers of eating raw mix, but they were both having too much fun with baking for a lecture.

There was a close call when Bad accidentally knocked over the carton of eggs. Luckily Skeppy, with his lightning-fast reflexes, threw himself into a dive and caught the carton a millisecond before it would have smashed onto the floor. He picked himself up and set the carton safely in the back of the counter while Bad stood there, shocked. Skeppy glanced at him, unimpressed, and muttered something under his breath that sounded like _look who’s making messes now._

Bad’s pride was restored not five minutes later when Skeppy, in an attempt to mix faster by using a knife (why had Bad even let him do that??), splattered blueberries all over the walls.

They had to start over with the mix, but the extra time was worth seeing the look on Skeppy’s face.

In the end, it took them over an hour to make what the recipe said were “20-minute muffins”. Exhausted, the duo collapsed on the couch to wait for their creation to bake. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Skeppy giggled.

Bad opened his eyes slightly to glance suspiciously at his friend, who was examining his flour-caked hands with a bemused expression.

“That was… _messier_ than I thought it would be,” Bad admitted, a tired chuckle escaping his lips as well.

“Well, hey,” Skeppy responded good-naturedly, “you were baking with me, what did you expect?”

With that statement, one of his earlier doubts came rushing back. As Skeppy got up to go wash, Bad asked tentatively, “You didn’t… you didn’t _actually_ poison the muffins, right?”

Skeppy snickered.

“Skeppy, you didn’t-”

“I dunno, Bad, were you mean to me?” he tossed over his shoulder.

“SKEPPY-”

**Author's Note:**

> It was very, very late when I wrote this. If parts (or all) of it aren't completely coherent- I'm sorry-  
> Side note: I seem to have very grand ideas for 50-chapter fics but no motivation to actually write them. Oneshots satisfy my writer brain and are actually doable for my lazy ass, so expect more of those in the future!
> 
> Constructive criticism and general feedback are, as always, greatly appreciated :D


End file.
